Macobite Inferno: Before the Hell Gate
by demonTARDIS
Summary: Kenny and Annie Macobite don't like the Winchesters. Well, they just have more preoccupying affairs to attend to, like; protecting the grandma from Hell Hounds or trying to save their fathers from Vampirism - but maybe there are worst things than grudges.


**Macobite Inferno**

Title: Macobite Inferno: Before the Hell Gate

Author: demonTARDIS

Rating: T+

Summary: Kenny and Annie Macobite hunt vampires as per the family tradition. However soon, they may have to expand their franchise... coincides with season 2 of Supernatural.

**Author's Note: HAII, :D If you're reading this, you evidently decided to give the story a chance so YIPPEE! You're automatically on our Christmas Card list! **

**Okay, so would just like to say that this is NOT a Mary Sue. We at team "demonTARDIS" have worked very hard to try and eradicate most Mary Sue-ness out of this story (we find a good "Christo" now and then works a treat!). **

**Because we pride customer service very highly here at team "demonTARDIS" we also beta each other's work to try and eliminate any grammatical/spelling/fail errors and thus make your reading experience as enjoyable as possible! If there are any mistakes left, we are terribly sorry – the coffee man didn't make it in. **

**So, we hope you like it and thanks for reading! **

**demonTARDIS xx **

Chapter One

Kenny didn't particularly want to pick up her cousin from High School. It wasn't that she had an aversion to her cousin (usually), just to the High School. The building, the teachers, that horrible smell of B.O. that stank up the corridors after a long hot week of school – all of it wasn't something that Kenny would ever sorely miss or had done in two years since she'd graduated. She couldn't imagine her cousin Annie was particularly fond with the place either, considering the amount of times she'd come home with a bloodied nose or a black eye as some sort of trophy from the fight she'd had earlier that day.

'_And they say us red heads are the ones with the violent tempers_!' Kenny thought as she messily reversed Gramps' old truck into a space in the school parking lot, before killing the engine and slouching in her seat moodily, her hands buried deep in her pockets. She didn't see why Nana Mac couldn't let Annie have a damn car; even this rusty old truck would do – Gramps never used it and Annie was never one for an image. Even if she was, at least she wouldn't be the only senior in the entire High School who had to walk eight miles home if she couldn't get a lift. And you know, at least then Kenny wouldn't have to waste her day picking her up just because it was raining. It wasn't even raining hard either, well not as hard as it could do, and if Nana Mac was going to make a fuss every time it looked like rain then they shouldn't have moved to Florida.

"For god's sake what the hell is taking SO LONG?" she groaned, banging her head against the steering wheel – and jumping when the horn beeped. "Right. Okay, music. Music, music, music!" she muttered to herself, fumbling with the stations till she settled on a cheesy rock classic. Contrary to popular belief (and her own heavy protestations), Kenny was a sucker for everything retro - especially Fleetwood Mac, for which she blamed Gramps.

"IT'S MY LIFE, WELL IT'S NOW OR NEVER!" she belted out, in no particular tune, along with Bon Jovi. "I AIN'T GONNA LIVE FOREVER! I JUST WANNA FEEL WHILE I'M – HOLY SHIT!" she broke off in a yell as Annie banged on the window. "Sheesh, woman you're gonna give me a heart attack!" she protested, leaning over to open the passenger door and retreating quickly as an already sodden Annie slid into the seat.

"Not my fault you were too busy moshing to... _Bon Jovi_?"

"Nope!" Kenny said quickly, changing the stations speedily – and grimacing when boppy pop beats filled the truck.

"Right - you cheesy ginger, you!" Annie accused, taking a moment to scruff her short blonde hair and sending water flying around the interior of the car.

"HEY WATCH IT – YOU'RE GETTING ME WET!" Kenny protested loudly, rubbing the stinging water out of her eyes.

"Dude TMI!" Annie shot back, grinning. Kenny snorted.

"You wish blondie! You wish!" she muttered, regaining enough of her eyesight to back the truck out of the space – and narrowly missing some drenched first graders.

"So how was your day?" Kenny asked, as they drove down the interstate, the rain easing up the further they sped away from Tampa. Annie shrugged.

"Same old, same old." She said, biting into an old Candy bar she found in the glove compartment.

"So only the normal two punch ups then?" Kenny asked, glancing at Annie, who glared at her. "What? Occasionally you'll break the trend and have three, I just want to check – I plan on taking an average by the time you graduate! Try and get you in the Guinness Book of Records and make lots of money out of you!"

"Pfft, whatever!" Annie said, through a mouthful of Candy bar, leaning over to flick Kenny on the ear.

"Hey! Number one; don't flick the driver whilst she is driving! And number two; don't talk with your mouthful, you disgusting child – especially at someone who can whoop your ass at Guitar Hero!" she said, giving Annie a few sharp pokes in the side, but nevertheless sending the younger into hysterical giggles.

"No tickling! Against the law!" she gasped, squishing herself as much as she could against the car door in a way of escape and swatting at her cousin's fingers.

"What? No it's not!" Kenny said, bemused.

"It is if you crash the car because of it!" Annie argued. Kenny relented; the blonde had a point and Annie settled herself back into the middle of her seat. "So, what about your day?" she asked.

"I dunno, slept through most of it." Kenny shrugged.

"Lazy ginger." Annie mumbled.

"Hey, hunting that Vampire's nest took all night last night okay? I think I am entitled to a full day of sleeping after that!" Kenny defended herself. "And we have to go back tonight to finish..." she trailed off abruptly, realising what she had just said.

"Can I come?"

"We've been through this Annie like, a gazillion times! There's no way in deepest, darkest _Hell _that Nana Mac is gonna let you hunt!" Kenny said wearily, mentally kicking herself very, VERY hard for bringing the subject of hunting up – especially without back-up.

"Well, how exactly do you expect to dispatch of a whole nest of Vampires by yourself?" Annie demanded. "They'll be on you before you raise the damn machete!"

"Am not by myself – am with Jer!" Kenny protested.

"Wow. In that case, who am I to doubt? Forgive me Oh Great Ones, I am not worthy!" Annie said, sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. Nana promised us back-up too! And Jer has an idea; he's going to contaminate the fire sprinklers with dead man's blood... should sting for a bit." Kenny reasoned.

"Okay, then what's the problem with me coming?" Annie asked. "You were hunting when you were my age!"

"Dude, when I was seventeen I hadn't been suspended four times for fighting _and_ been arrested!" Kenny pointed out.

"What? Oh come on, that was _one_ time!" Annie said, outraged.

"Uh huh and the fighting?" Kenny prompted. "Dude, you cannot beat up people and call it 'training'!"

"Why not? I mean if you can floor a hundred and eighty pound jock, I figure a vampire shouldn't be too different right?" Annie shrugged.

"Oh that logic is so flawed it's a sin to even call it logic!" Kenny groaned, nearly banging her head against the steering wheel in exasperation.

"Whatever, I can guarantee you this back-up will be just as good, if not worse than I would be!" Annie huffed.

"Yeah, well at least with this back-up I won't be constantly looking over my shoulder checking they aren't getting their asses kicked!" Kenny muttered.

(IMPLOSIONBREAKINTEXT)

Well Kenny was right about one thing; she most definitely _wouldn't_ be checking to see if her back-up was getting their ass kicked. On the contrary, she'd most likely be _praying _for it. The second they'd pulled up at their house and saw that dark green truck parked next to their more socially acceptable Range Rover, she suddenly felt herself wishing that she didn't _have _back up. Annie recognised the truck too, but unlike her cousin, had quite the adverse reaction.

"GORDON!" she shrieked loudly, breaking her sullen silence for the first time since their argument and not waiting for the truck to fully stop before she scrambled out the door, nearly taking half the truck's interior with her. Kenny rolled her eyes and got out the truck too, grabbing Annie's bag from the other side and slamming the door before trudging up the path, taking care to drag Annie's bag along the floor as she did so.

Annie burst into the kitchen and launched herself at Gordon, who was sitting at the small table drinking coffee.

"Annie!" Gordon grinned widely, just about having time to put down the coffee and open his arms as Annie flung herself at him. "Heyya baby!"

"Let the man breathe Annie!" Nana Mac chided, quickly moving a cup of coffee out of reach of Annie's flailing limbs. "Where's your cousin?"

"Right here Nana!" Kenny called, entering the room in a more composed style than her cousin and sitting down next to Gramps, who was feeding a gurgling Jamie in his high chair.

"What are you doing here?" Annie asked Gordon, eventually releasing him.

"Back up. I was in town and your Nana Mac called and said you guys had a Vampire problem." Gordon shrugged, grinning and showing a mouth of pearly white teeth.

"And you couldn't resist, huh?" Kenny asked, picking at a bowl of peanuts and unable to keep the sarky tone out of her voice. Gordon's smile didn't falter as he turned to her.

"You know me, Kenny; never could resist where decapitating vampires were involved." He said.

"Pervert." Kenny replied, offhandedly, keeping the bowl of peanuts out of the reach of a fussing Jamie's grubby paws.

"Gordon, you don't think I'm too young for a hunt do you?" Annie asked, perfectly innocently.

"Annie..." Nana Mac said, warningly.

"What? It's not right, Kenny's only two years older than me! I'm just as good a hunter as she is!" Annie fired up, pouting like a petulant child.

"I don't see the validity in that claim as you haven't actually been on a hunt." Gramps said in his normal, calm tones as he tried to distract Jamie by playing "airplanes" with his spoon.

"Only because you won't let me!" Annie whined. "Please? How am I meant to protect myself from things if you won't let me get into practise killing them?"

"She has a point, I mean, I was Annie's age when I went on my first hunt." Gordon interjected, smoothly. "Maybe if I'd been raised as a hunter, I could've saved my sister – sure as hell would've made it a lot easier tracking the bastards down!" Annie nodded, triumphantly.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Annie Macobite, you are _not_ hunting and will _not_ be hunting as long as you live under this roof, so you'd better get used to the idea and suck it up!" Nana Mac told her sharply, banging a jug of water on the table so viciously that water slops out of it and glaring at her youngest granddaughter. Annie glared right back whilst everyone else sat in the resulting tension, so sharp that one poke would be give the result of something equivalent to Hiroshima.

"Kenny, go put Jamie down for his nap please." Gramps eventually spoke, his voice as calm as ever, but with a definite hard undertone. Kenny did, unclipping a snivelling Jamie out of his chair and whisks him out the room; all too glad of an excuse to get as far away from the bombsite as possible.

(IMPLOSIONBREAKINTEXT)

"Hello carrot-top!" Kenny looked up from Jamie's crib and grinned when she saw her best friend, Jer, standing in the doorway. You couldn't help grinning at Jer, for one thing he was very 'easy on the eye' as Nana Mac had once said; brown hair that usually hung down to his collar and a long fringe that swept across his forehead – Annie and Kenny had once pinned him down and put old sparkly pink clips in it. He had a good bone structure and a straight nose – good body structure too, although being a hunter probably contributed to that a great deal. He was quite a bit taller than Kenny too, although to the perpetually height stunted Macobites, this was an easy feat.

Another reason that Kenny in particular couldn't help grinning at Jer was the fact that they'd been friends ever since they were eight and Kenny had come to live with her grandparents. He lived in the house closest to them with his dad, a fellow hunter. Kenny guessed they'd had too much in common to _not_ be friends – and he was too nice a person to ignore. Unless you were a vampire. Then Jer could turn very, VERY nasty.

He crossed the room and looked in the crib too at the sleeping Jamie.

"Does the kid do anything but sleep?" he demanded, jokingly.

"Yes, actually. He eats and goes through diapers too." Kenny told him, seriously. Jer wrinkled his nose. Jer and Jamie's diapers had had a very bad beginning – and middle and end, come to think of it. "Are they still yelling down there?"

"Well, they were when we came in – something about '_I'm seventeen and you can't stop me_?'" Jer asked. "I'm guessing Annie wants to go hunting again."

"Yup." Kenny affirmed, fiddling with the angel mobile above Jamie's crib and adjusting a slightly wonky angel, huffing when it resumed its natural, wonky position as soon as she let go.

"You're useless!" Jer told her, batting her hands away and positioning the angel with his own long fingers. Kenny huffed; of course, it behaved for _him_! "Anyway, I should think Dad sorted it now and he wanted to go over the plans for tonight one more time, so you wanna go down?"

"Hold on one minute!" Kenny said, putting a finger up and listening intently. No sounds of screaming could be heard – that being said, if Nana Mac and Annie were going at it, they wouldn't have to listen very hard to hear the screams. "Okay clear." She agreed, following Jer out of Jamie's room – not before checking that the rug in front of the door still concealed the devil's trap they'd painted on the bare floorboards.

(IMPLOSIONBREAKINTEXT)

Annie was on the phone when Kenny and Jer came downstairs. She looked flushed and angry and was biting her lip furiously, as if in a desperate attempt to keep in a stream of abuse that was at bursting point behind her lips.

"Who's on the phone?" Kenny asked. An equally pissed off looking Nana Mac just shook her head whilst Gramps merely put his fingers to his lips and looked contemplative – even Gordon seemed subdued. Jer caught Kenny's eye and raised his eyebrows questioningly, but Kenny shrugged.

"Yes. Yes. Fine!" Annie ground out, before slamming the phone down and striding out the backdoor – nearly sending Jer's dad, Jack, flying as she did so.

"She okay?" he asked, looking back out after her in concern.

"She'll be fine." Gramps said – not necessarily answering the question, but in a tone which didn't encourage further questioning. Jack accepted this and leant against the kitchen counter, casually. Jack Masters was forty one years old – and looked way too young to have a twenty year old son. His face was an older, more chiselled version of Jer's; ridden with stubble and creases around his mouth and eyes from laughing too much. His hair was cropped quite close to his head, unlike his 'hippie' son as he referred to Jer as. He wore a leather jacket (part of the apparent hunter dress code), shirt and jeans – with a big machete tied around his waist; which often became the product of many indecent jokes from Annie and Kenny.

"Who was that on the phone?" Kenny repeated, sitting down at the table and resuming her picking at the peanuts.

"Annie seemed pretty set on going," Gordon answered and Kenny couldn't tell by his tone whether he was concerned or proud or annoyed. "So, Alecia called Marcus."

"You called Uncle Marcus?" Kenny demanded, looking at Nana Mac, half-impressed, half-mortified; if there was one way to make sure Annie did not go hunting it would be to get Marcus Macobite to tell her not to - but he sure as hell wouldn't have been caring in the way he said it. "Dude!"

"For god's sake, he's my son not a damn criminal!" Nana Mac snapped. Kenny opened her mouth to point out that _both _of Nana Mac's sons would be hauled in for questioning if recognised in _at least_ thirteen states, but shut it again. She knew that Nana Mac didn't feel good about calling Marcus and decided that pressing the matter wouldn't be the most thoughtful thing Kenny had ever done.

Nana Mac was a small woman; none of the Macobite members were particularly tall, as a very bitter Kenny and Annie were continuously reminded when around giants like the Masters, but Nana was the smallest. That being said, she never stooped and walked around with her head held high and her short, greying hair flicking out from underneath her work bandana, which often gave her the impression of being a lot taller than she was.

The two inch wedges she often wore were also a contributing factor.

But just because Nana Mac was short by no means meant that she was reclusive. Hell no. Nana Mac only had to walk in a room for people to notice her as she practically emitted waves of confidence and self-assurance. Too much self-assurance, it could be said. Kenny suspected that this was the reason why she and Annie tended to butt heads so often; both full of the same pride, both extremely confrontational with their methods to dealing with life and easily frustrated when these methods didn't always work.

Kenny tended to take after Gramps in this area; both of them preferring to think first rather than charge in, all guns blazing. Gramps was a man of few words, only speaking when necessary – but boy, when he spoke did those words leave imprints on your frickin SOUL. She should know; she'd been on the receiving end of his lecture when she'd skived school and come home late. Kenny hadn't yet perfected this whole 'Power of Words' trick. For one thing, she had a tendency to be very chatty – especially if she was tired, and for another, she suspected it was something that came with parenthood. As the baby of the family, Jamie, was still in diapers, she didn't think she'd be developing this knack anytime soon as any attempts to boss Annie around would probably be met with every form of resistance possible... but similarly, both Gramps and Nana Mac had had so many years in parenting experience now, that it would take ages to catch up!

First with Kenny and Annie's dads; Jeff and Marcus Macobite.

Now with them.

Through Nana Mac and Gramps, people could see the Macobite in Kenny and Annie. It was often decided between the two that if Nana Mac and Gramps hadn't stepped in and offered to take the girls in – well, more insisted rather than offer, but that was by the by – then Kenny and Annie wouldn't look related at all. Or they'd be dead.

For example; Annie had a very heart-shaped face with blonde hair, whilst Kenny had higher cheekbones with red hair. These looks they had quite blatantly inherited from their respective mothers as the Macobites all had brown hair (when Gramps had got a colour in his hair rather than just white) with a rounder face, even Nana Mac who wasn't even a Macobite by blood. The only thing that Annie and Kenny appeared to have in common appearance-wise was their height and their skin tone which, although perpetually tanned from living in Florida, had a tendency to be the same colour under their t-shirts and on the covered areas of their legs where the sun couldn't get to it.

But there were other things which tended to give people ideas that they were related. Like their eyes crinkling in the same way as Gramps' when they smiled, or tilting their head to one side when they were thinking like Nana Mac (the opposite side, which often meant they banged heads if they were standing within close proximity of each other). And if Nana Mac and Gramps _hadn't_ taken them in, they would probably never have developed these traits.

Or, you know.

Be dead.


End file.
